The Hunt for the Souls
by nanami.yumiko
Summary: Months has pass, and Yumiko is currently being tutor by all the Guardians, The Yetis, Elves, Mini Fairies and the children of Burgess. When she was only ice skating at the lake in Burgess, she was wondering what is her centre, until she saw multiple shooting stars in the night sky. There she saw visions of death. Sequel to /s/8873551/1/Pitch-Adopted-A-Child
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What is my Centre?

Along the halls of Big Root, all was silent and all that can be heard was Yumiko's footstep. She hurriedly pass the hallway and few doors until she stop in front of a large door. She gulp before opening ready to be scolded by her tutor. As she open it, she saw no sign of no one so she was relieve.

She went in the library and pull a chair until someone blow at her ear. She yelp and turn around surprised to see it was Jack instead of her main tutor, Ombric.

"Chill, little Yumiko,"

"Jack! You scare the fear out of me!"

"A daughter of the Nightmare King has fears?"

"Stop teasing me!"

"I can't help it. You're cute when you're mad," he said calmly with a smirk on his face. she blush when he said that.

"Why...why are you here anyways?" she asked as she looked down to hide her blush. Jack notices her blushing. He didn't want to tease any further so he walk a little away from her.

"Ombric told me to teach you something today,"

"Huh? Why?" she asked.

"I don't know. He said he had something to do. Must be one of those serious Guardians thing,"

"You're a Guardian too, Jack,"

"I'm the Guardian of Fun. I bring fun not boredom," he said as he spin his staff.

"So... what are you going to teach me?" she asked as she took one of the biggest book in the library and put it on the table and open it. Jack's eyes widen as he saw that.

"Wo...wait! Does Ombric always use that book to teach you!?"

"Occasionally,... yes,"

"Well, we're not using that today...like ever," said Jack as swiftly went to Yumiko's side and quickly close the book.

Yumiko sits down and patiently waited for Jack's next orders. Jack went around the library few times and then he got an idea. He flew towards Yumiko, took her hand and fly out. She landed safely on the ground as she saw Jack's grin.

"Jack, are you okay?"

"Oh,... you have no idea," he said as he grin. He grab her by her hood, he flew out of the library through the window. He fly as fast as the wind as if he is part of the element. He made few crazy stunts which involves throwing Yumiko up in the sky.

"Oh my god! Stop doing that!"

"Don't worry. You never get hurt when you're beside me," he said which comforted her at first. "Yet..." he ended his reply.

"What do you mean yet?"

"Well...keep thinking," he said as he made a spin to scare the little girl. Yumiko hug him tightly to make sure she wouldn't fall. Jack smiles widely to see her so scared. Ironic seeing she is... the daughter of the Nightmare King. Few hours later, they landed beside a lake which seems so familiar to both of them.

"Jack...where are we?" she asked as Jack slowly put her down.

"My beginning..." he said softly as he freeze the lake. It only took a few minutes to realize where they are now. This was the place where Jack became a spirit. The place where... he...died. Jack saw her looking down, realizing what she was thinking. He snap her from her gloom by throwing snowballs at her.

"Jack! What was that for!?" she shouted. She wipe the snow off her face and spit few that entered her mouth. He chuckle as he spin his staff. He chuckle a little and stop walking.

"Darkness...it was the first thing I saw. It was so cold...So dark...But then...I saw the moon...The moon...Shine so bright on that night. The light chased the dark away..." he explained. Yumiko listen carefully to his story eventhough she knew from the first time.

"I thought I was all alone...The only one who wasn't believed in... That was until I met your dad, Pitch," he said. Yumiko frown at that statement. She knew Pitch was trying to make him join his army and planned to use Jack as a puppet back then. However, Pitch change afterwards.

"I didn't know why I was here in the first place... I was so confused...I had no purpose... I had no centre...,"

"A centre?"

"Yes...Something that you had in yourself from the very beginning...Only it takes some time to realize what and who you are," he said as he sigh. Yumiko carefully stand up on the ice as she tries to balance herself. Jack help her out by holding her hands.

"But you did find out,...afterwards..," Yumiko said. He simply nodded and smile as he make sure she won't fall.

"Tell me Yumiko...do you know what is your centre?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Vision of Countless Death

"Tell me Yumiko...do you know what is your centre?" Jack asked. Yumiko look at him in the eye and realize that even after her resurrection, she never thought of what kind of spirit she was. In fact,... she didn't know much about who she was seeing the fact that she adopted twice. She didn't know who is either. How can she be who she is when she doesn't know who she was?

"I...I don't know..."

"Don't worry... You will soon find out who you are..."

"I hope so..." she thought to herself. Baby Tooth came flying from the woods and flew towards the two. Yumiko embrace the little sprite, patting her tiny little head as Baby Tooth smiles. Then, the little sprite went towards Jack saying things very fast.

"Wow there Baby Tooth! Slow down...," said Jack. Baby Tooth sigh and pull his hoodie asking him to have a talk with her in private. Jack knew it has something to do with the Guardians so they went somewhere a little far from the lake. Yumiko chuckle and simply slide to the centre of the frozen lake to give the two some privacy.

She skate in circle like three times and look at the sky trying to search for MiM. She stop doing so seing the fact Manny only talks to someone who is important like the Guardians and somehow also her father. She felt a slightly jealous to see how great their reputation is. She hope that one day she could be like them one day and maybe one day she will find her centre.

Again, she looks up into the sky but not to see the moon but the stars. Some stars are in groups called the constellations. Some stars are all alone. Some stars are bright. Some stars shines very dull. Although the stars are different in every way, she seems to take a liking on every star.

"Every star will shine the best one day,... and I hope I will too," she said to herself.

Suddenly, her scarlet hair that was painted by her own blood shines as bright as the brightest star in the sky. It was shining red... red as her blood reminding her of that terrifying night. She up into the night sky again but this time... each of the stars... glowing brighter than before showing her something. The stars that wasn't found in a group join forming constellations. Each of the stars forming constellations... Only few she can name...

"Vulpecula...Virgo...Serpens...Sagittarius...Phoen ix..," she said. Although she can't name some of them, she can tell by the shape. There was a pegasus, unicorn, wolf, hare, twins, dragon and swan.

As she look at every constellations, countless visions of death appear before her eyes. All the faces of the to-be-dead are unknown to her for she never met them before. She fell on her knees. Breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. Then she heard a voice... singing a quite lovely yet sad song...

"Mirror, tell me something...Tell me who's the loneliest of all..."

The lyrics caught Yumiko's attention. It made her show sympathy to whoever sing that song. She looks around to search for the singer.

"Mirror, tell me something...Tell me who's the loneliest of all..."

She heard it again. Then, an ominous flame appear before her. The flame puts her into an hypnotic trance as she looks at the flame. Yumiko reach her hand for the flame until a hand comes out of the fire grab her. A young lady with long white hair similar to Jack's came out of the flame. Yumiko though feel with fear seems to awe her in some way. For instance, the lady wears a lovely white and dark purple gothic-like dress with a lantern-like spike crown on her head. Just like Tooth, she doesn't let her feet touch the ground. Her golden eyes shines dull just like Pitch's.

"Tell me who's the loneliest of all...," she sang again. The lady look into Yumiko's eyes waiting for her answer. Seeing the fact Yumiko was in a deep trance, the lady grins and took an opportunity on the poor little girl. She put her hand on Yumiko's cheek carassing it which made Yumiko shiver in fear. The lady smile grimly as her hand went near the little girl's eyes.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jack and Baby Tooth heard Yumiko's scream and went back to the lake. There they found Yumiko laying down on the frozen lake with blood on her face. From afar, they could only see the lady holding something round in her right hands. Jack attack her but the lady fades away as her purple flames block his attack. Baby Tooth came to Yumiko's aid. As she came nearer to Yumiko's face, Baby Tooth was shock to see Yumiko in such horrible state.

The song sung by the lady is "Mirror Mirror" by Casey Lee Williams from RWBY.


	3. Chapter 3 The Eye

Chapter 3: The Eye 

Yumiko's pov

The lady...

In white...

She...

took..

my...

"Yumiko! Yumiko!" Jack screamed calling out my name as he shook me vigorously. It was so faint his voice is, I barely could hear him. I slighty open my eyes... looking at him and tried to smile to calm him down. I find it weird for me as I always force myself to smile when I get hurt. Jack took me into his arms and carried me as fly back to dad's lair. Baby Tooth went into Jack's pocket. He flew down the hole under the broken bed. As he landed on the ground, he look around searching for Daddy while calling out his name.

"Pitch! Pitch! Pitch!" he screamed loudly but there was no reply. Then, he remembered something. Ombric was having a meeting with the Guardians. Pitch must be there he thought. He search for a doorway in the lair to the North Pole. He did eventually and ran into it without a second thought. He lands in the middle of the room where North's globe stood and rolls over.

"_Jack? Are you okay?"_ Tooth asked as she flew beside him. She saw me whimpering, moaning in pain. She stroke my hair to calm me down and saw my face in despair when she brushed some hair out of my face.

"**Yumiko? Yumiko? Are you okay, sweetie?"** daddy asked as he appear beside us. He looked at me so shocked to see me in such condition. He touch my cheek, caressing it to see whether I still can hear or even feel his touch. I look at him but... my... eye... sight...was fading away... as I slowly close my eyes.. I wanted to fight the pain but at last I surrender... The voice that was calling my name... I can't hear it anymore... Everything... fell...into...

**S**

**I**

**L**

**E**

**N**

**C**

**E**

**Normal pov**

INFIRMARY

Jack slowly place Yumiko on the bed. Tooth wipe Yumiko's blood with antiseptic and place a cloth on her left eye putting a little pressure on it to stop the bleeding. The little girl started to squirm but Pitch held her hand to calm down.

"**Shh.. I know it hurts..,"** he said as he stroke her hair. Tooth then wrap the bandage around her head to cover the left eye with few cottons beneath it to stop the bleeding. The little girl slowly fall asleep again. The three left the infirmary to leave Yumiko in peace. As they were far enough from the infirmary, Pitch quickly push Jack to the wall and grips tightly on his neck making Jack having trouble breathing.

"Pitch!" shouted Tooth as she tried to stop him. Pitch shot a glare at her to leave them be.

"**You stupid snow sprite! I told you before,... TAKE GOOD CARE of her! And what do I get? You bringing her back with a hole in her left eye socket!"** he shouted as he choke Jack. Jack place his hands on Pitch's arms trying to break away from his grip.

"I'm...I'm sorry... I'm...so...sorry.. Pitch!" he begged for Pitch's mercy as he cried. He felt guilty for not watching over her that time. Pitch's eye began to soften as Jack's tears fell on his hand. He release the boy and Jack fell onto his knee trying to catch his breath.

"**Who...Tell.. me.. Who did this to her?"** Pitch asked desperately. Jack look at him in the eye.

"I... don't..," he slowly said. Pitch being inpatient hit Jack's head to the wall demanding for answer.

"Pitch! I don't know! It was a lady almost the same height of you... Oww.. Her hair was white as mine, I guess and her eyes... I'm pretty sure it's as yellow as yours," he said as he rub the bump on his head. From his statement, Pitch and Tooth quickly knew who it was in an instance. Pitch's eyes widen as if he didn't believe what he just heard.

"Her? No... No... It can't be!" Tooth said in disbelief. She flew quickly where the others were telling them the identity of the one who hurt Yumiko. Pitch help Jack stand up and said sorry for being to rough to him.

"That's alright.. You were just being a father," Jack said as patted his shoulder. As they arrive where the others are, Sandy came to comfort Pitch while North ask Jack to talk to him privately.

"Jack...are you sure? Is it really a girl with white hair and yellow eyes?" North asked worriedly. Jack slightly nodded. The Easter Bunny was sharpening his weapon and sigh. He rubbed his temple and deeply breathe in.

"Of all spirit... it just had to be her...," Bunny sighed again. Jack looking a little confused and unsure why there making a big fuss over the lady. Then, he saw the moon shining brightly than before. Sandy who notices it too tried his best to get the others attention. Since he remembered the last time he tried, he just decided to pull Pitch's robe and point the moon to him.

"**Shh... it's MiM..,"** said Pitch as he place his finger to his lips. Everyone look up as the moonlight hits the logo of the Guardians on the floor making a shadow image of the lady in white on the floor.

"It is her," said Tooth as her feathers stood up. Jack who is still clueless just stood there waiting for his question to be answered soon. A blue crystal-like diamond came up from the floor shining bright in it's sky-blue beauty.

"A new Guardian?" - Jack.

"Oh, no... Not another one," - Bunnymund.

"I hope it's a girl...," - Tooth.

The crytal releases it's aquamarine glow making an imaginary image of young girl wearing a hoodie similar to Jack Frost.

"**The new spirit of Halloween? Alice Amelda?"** Pitch asked himself loudly. Jack look at him weirdly.

"You know her?" Jack asked.

"I've never met her before. I only heard that she's a new spirit in this world,"

"Yes,.. she died... a couple years ago," said Bunnymund coldly.

"Her teeth are all clean and shiny but...," said Tooth but was cut off by North.

"Whoever she is, she is a great girl. She may be in the Naughty List just like Jack but she...," said North but cut off by Jack who seem surprisingly happy that the next Guardian is also as naughty as he is.

"Whoa! Whoa! She's in the Naughty List too?" he asked happily. Pitch looked at him almost jumping into the air like a dog happy to see it's master.

"Yes, Alice... She's in the Naughty List," said North as he chuckle seeing Jack so happy.

"Oh, great... now I'm starting to hate this girl already," Bunnymund groan. Pitch too groan knowing one boy in the Naughty List is enough already.

"In fact, she's number 2," said North happily. Jack frown and look at North.

"What?" he asked.

"She's just next to you in the list. Few more naughty doings of her, she'll be taking your spot in the list," North explained.

"I'm sorry.. what?!"

"Jack... you can't possibly think that no one will be able to take your spot in the list. You're a Guardian now. You're responsible to spread fun...," said North again.

"No! NO! NO! Someone is taking my place in the list! Oh hell's no! No! NO! NO!" Jack screamed as he bang his hand on the desk. Everybody in the room back away from him even Pitch himself was a little scared of him.

"Jack , sweetie... Calm down," said Tooth as she came to pat his shoulder.

"Oooh... someone's feeling vulnerable," said Bunnymund as he chuckle. Jack shot him a glare which made him shut up for the a while.

"You know what? Why don't I go fetch up our little Halloween Guardian," said Pitch as he put his hand up. "She is interesting... ," he added. "She's going to break Jack's record," he added again as Jack shot a glare to Pitch instead now. Pitch didn't shut up but he quite enjoy to see Jack so angry and vulnerable. Last time he did that was last year, the time when he tried to revive the Dark Ages.


End file.
